A Sisters Embrace
by ImmortalRamirez
Summary: Takes place directly after the episode where they vanquish Cole/The Source. The sisters are all in bed..... *CHAPTER 2 UP* just a short teaser once more. next chapter is the good stuff just be patient. contains very light f/f
1. Default Chapter

************************************************************************hey I don't know what the hell im supposed to b doing but I have read a few of these and they usually have a disclaimer and summary and stuff. I'm assuming they don't add this but if they do and your reading this for a second time just skip ahead to the story. Also the beginning is the hardest part to write so just trust me its not one of those fruity true spiritual love (crap) stories there is a buncha sex and dirty stuff but I like to have some story to. (don't worry the spelling and grammar gets better in the story im just fillin u in on my situation)

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. Someone or something that is not I copyrighted them all and I don't mean to infringe upon the rights of anyone or anything.

****

SUMMARY: Well all you really need to know is that I write what every other guy wants but is afraid to. Takes off where the episode where they vanquished Cole/The Source left off, three sisters in bed, but this gets a lot more interesting. 

****

WARNING: This story contains F/F/F slash and should not be read by anyone under seventeen, but I take no responsibility if your precious baby "accidentally" came upon this story and they were "so flustered they forgot to close the window or push the back button", or anyone who is offended by this type of content. This also contains a sort of incest (is it incest if they are willing?). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! 

OK I think that's all the legal stuff now down to what we've all been waiting for.

************************************************************************

After a long silence Piper finally decides to try and speak to Phoebe. 

"Honey you okay?" she asks her sister. Phoebe's only response is the sound of her crying between her two sisters. Piper decides to let her sister to her thoughts and fears as she too contemplates their future.

As the three sisters lay in each other's arms Paige gets an idea that makes her blush even though no one is watching her. Piper is too busy worrying about Phoebe and Phoebe is too busy crying about Cole. She quickly pushes the thought out of her mind, but she can't deny the rush she feels when she thinks about it. 

After another twenty minutes or so the thought enters Paige's mind again. This time she entertains herself awhile, after all there is nothing else to do; she didn't like Cole that much anyway. She imagines what her new sisters might look like naked. She catches herself doing this and quickly thinks of something else. She always knew that she wasn't against lesbian sex but the fact that she was getting wet thinking about her sisters disturbed her. 

As Paige maneuvers her way out from underneath Phoebe's arms Piper asks "Where you going Paige?" in her tone that lets Paige know she is not happy.

"I have to go to the bathroom, sorry" Paige replies quickly, knowing that's only a half-truth.

"Fine but get back here and comfort your sister when your done" Piper snaps.

"It's okay really," Phoebe says as the tears dry on her face, "I think I need some comfort food anyway." She puts on a smile that doesn't fool anyone and gets up to go to the kitchen.

Paige gets into the bathroom and splashes her face with cold water, trying to dissolve the fantasies in her head. "What are you thinking," she says to herself, "Sure there was that one time, but you were drunk." She splashes her face again. "You are NOT gay! It must be all the stress." She whispers to her reflection.

Paige walked into the kitchen to find Phoebe rooting through the fridge. Paige took a seat at the table. Piper entered the kitchen and sat down next to Paige. "How you holding up?" she asked Paige.

"Maybe you should ask her." Paige replied, in a low voice, as she gestured toward Phoebe, who was nearing the table with a carton of ice cream.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'll be alright." Phoebe interjected.

"How could you have heard that?" Paige inquired.

"I don't know. It's like I can understand things I shouldn't be able to, like low voices and stuff. Piper was just saying how it was her fault, that she should have listened to you about Cole, and I could here what you were saying in the bathroom Paige." Phoebe responded with an evil grin.

"It's the baby! It's gotta be," Paige concluded hastily, not wanting Phoebe to tell Piper what she said, "there's no other explanation."

"You didn't want anyone hearing what you said did you?"

"Piper why don't you look in the Book of Shadows for a way to keep her hearing normal."

"Hey everyone just slow down a second here," Piper demanded, "what makes you think it's the baby?

"Well the baby gave her the fire throwing power. Why can't it give her this one to?" Paige responded.

"She is handling this very well. I guess it could be th…"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here. I think Paige is right I think it is the baby. I don't feel as sad as I think I should be." Phoebe stated, "Not to mention I have an undeniable urge to tell you that Paige had sex with a woman. OOPS!"

"BITCH!!! You really are turning evil." Paige yelled.

"And from what I could gather she was thinking about having sex with us too."

"What is she talking about Paige?" Piper asked impatiently.

"Go ahead tell her Paige, tell her how when we were lying in bed you were getting hot." Phoebe remarked evilly.

"Is this true?" Piper asked.

"Yes, yes it's true," Paige answered shamefully, "but I think we should be worried about Phoebe. I think the baby has taken over, its evil anyway."

"Your wrong Paige," Phoebe protested, "'its 'evil' as you put it has opened up my eyes. Ya know if you would have asked I might have not declined." Paige could feel a tingle between her legs rising in intensity as the words came out of Phoebe's mouth. She slightly adjusted her position in hopes of generating some friction between her legs, but she couldn't get anything, all the while hoping no one noticed her movement. 

Paige was trying to convince herself that she wasn't excited by the thought of Phoebe offering herself, but she couldn't. 'This isn't right, you're not considering it,' she thought to herself. 

"Oh but you are considering it sweetie." Phoebe said to Paige.

"How did you know what I was thinking? See it is the baby I didn't say anything." Paige stated.

"Considering what?" Piper asked feeling out of the loop.

"Nothing." Paige replied hastily.

"That's not true Paige. You shouldn't lie to your sister. She was considering having sex with us. That's what you want isn't it Paige?" Phoebe corrected.

"No, never, I…" Paige started to say.

"You what Paige?" Piper interrupted angrily.

"I would never think of doing that Piper."

"Okay I think you two have some things to discuss, so I'm gonna get up, go away, and let you two discuss things, and when I get back things better be as normal as they ever get in this house!" Piper explained. As she left the room Phoebe moved behind Paige and started rubbing her shoulders and massaging her back.

"Now Paige would it really be so bad, I won't tell anyone, and I'm sure we can convince Piper. Think of it, our naked bodies pressed together our lips caressing each others bodies." She began kissing Paige's neck, moving up her neck with every kiss. "It could really be," kiss, "magical. All you," kiss, "have to do," kiss, "is listen to the little voice in your head," kiss, "that's telling you," kiss, "to go and do it," kiss. She was now at Paige's ear, nibbling on it while whispering "You know you want to. You can't deny it. All you have to do is say yes."

"Yes


	2. A Sisters Embrace Chapter 2

Yes. As Paige uttered that one word Phoebe's unborn child knew what it must do. It must destroy the bond between the Charmed Ones. That bond had kept them safe from evil. It allowed them to rely on each other even in the most dire situations. After that trust between them is broken they will turn on each other and It's father, the Source of all Evil, would be avenged. The child used its maturing powers to further draw Phoebe and Paige into this unholy union. Piper would have to wait, It's powers could not reach that far yet, besides she would need some human persuasion to forget Leo.

Just then Piper walked in. Phoebe quickly pulled away from Paige and moved over to Piper.

"Did you two get everything straightened out?" she asked them.

"Uh-huh," Phoebe said as she turned her gaze to Paige's breasts and licked her lips, "we sure did."

"Yeah everything's as it should be," Paige announced, as the baby's evil magic fueled her already intense desire for her sister, as she also moved over to Piper who sat down at the table.

"Well good then," Piper said as her sisters sat down next to her. Paige started running her hands through Piper's hair and Phoebe put her hand uncomfortably high on Piper's leg. "Okay guys a little too much touching right now," Piper emphasized, feeling an urge she repressed immediately, but her sisters didn't stop. "Ha ha jokes over now stop!" Piper demanded, as the baby's magic tried to dim her love for Leo, that one thing was holding her back. They still didn't stop. "Knock it off!" she got up out of the chair forcefully, almost knocking it over, and stepped back. She couldn't take anymore, she was about to burst with lust and she wouldn't let herself do that. Phoebe moved into the chair she had occupied.

Paige and Phoebe settled for caressing each other instead. Phoebe was rubbing up and down Paige's legs and stomach, while Paige stroked her sister's cheek and neck. Piper was disgusted, or at least she tried to be, but she couldn't look away as Paige and Phoebe started to kiss each other. She wanted to feel their soft full lips meeting hers, their ripe, red, tongues inside her mouth. She tried to fight these emotions but she couldn't. She wanted to be a part of what her sisters were sharing at that moment.

"What are you doing?" she forced herself to say. What she wanted to say was 'Hey what about me,' but she knew she couldn't. She was the oldest sister and she had to do what was right and set an example for the others, it's what Prue would have done. "Stop it!" she said in a tone that showed her true feelings, but her sisters simply ignored her and kept kissing. Piper couldn't take it anymore. "Listen if your gonna do that don't leave me out!" she finally admitted, the magic mixed with her innermost yearnings breaking her resolve, "but don't tell Leo." That made the girls stop.

"That's all we wanted to hear," said Phoebe.


End file.
